


Once in a Lifetime

by loubieelou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: Ryan had asked me once, "Why didn't you kiss me when we first met on the balcony?" and I told him, I wanted it to be perfect with you, not a rush just because we could. Even if we never had a first kiss, I wanted the time I'd had with you to be perfect and it has been. All of it.---------I suck at tiles lol.Warning that I started this months ago and forgot about it so it probably won't be finished properly.This doesn't follow any real life timeline tbh if you're confused.





	1. A night to remember

Most people would think that becoming one of the fastest rising names in music, being thrown into the only career path you had ever really wanted from your miserable existence, that could barely be described as life, at university would have made you more active and less lazy; but no. Here you are, half an hour until you're supposed to be leaving to go and perform at one of the most exciting events you've been invited to so far and you're just laying on the bed in your hotel room avoiding getting ready.

The reason why?

You're shitting it.

The last year has been wild for you. You've had the honour of performing at events and shows you could have only dreamed of as a teenager and god knows you still get nervous; still tremble like a leaf before shows, still have to close my eyes and pretend you're back in your bedroom in your shitty old flat because you're so nervous. But this is another level. This matters, the people who are going to watch you matter.

Not like record label managers important, you don't care if they don't think you're good (read, profitable.) People you admire yourself important.

Tonight you're going to perform at a YouTube event. Doesn't sound like it should be too much of a big deal to someone who's performed live countless times before to TV audiences of millions, arenas of thousands does it? But this is different. This is a big event for YouTube's 10th 'birthday' and everyone is going to be there. Not just the important people who run the company but all of the platform's biggest stars, people who you've been a fan of for years, some who you've met before as a fan.

So.. No pressure, right?

 

Eventually you drag yourself out of bed, with 25 minutes until you have to leave, and get ready. While the shower is heating up you open the mini bar in the corner of the room; ah good old gin, you're always there for me.

You're only three minutes late by the time you've showered, shoved on the dress you picked out and slapped on your usual: concealer, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. See fame really hasn't changed me. You still do the same minimal effort, using the same cheap products you bought as a student, why change it if it works? You shoved a few essentials into your clutch bag and headed down to reception.

 

You'd been more positive about the night on the drive to the venue but arriving there you felt the fear again, seeing groups of friends reuniting outside and sauntering in together. Then there's you, just you. On your own as always, not even some suit from the record label who you don't even know the name of. Great. Thankfully as you entered a woman rushed over and stated that she would be your "assistant" for the night. Assistant? Don't you need to know what the hell you're doing in order to have an assistant? You assume it's a polite way of saying she's going to tell you everything that's happening so it's not completely obvious that you have no fucking idea what you're doing.  
The woman, Sarah, is very sweet and helpful to be fair and once she's shown you around the backstage areas that you need to know she asks if you'd like to go to the balcony. You keenly accepted, a bit of fresh air and a view over New York sounded like the perfect thing to calm your nerves. The balcony was elegant and modern, glass panels so you could see everything in front of you; no aspect of the view blocked, stainless steel planters with gorgeous plants and trees in them, but most interestingly another door leading back into the building. You investigated and discovered it took you to a tiny balcony inside, right above the main hall. You peered over and could see everyone below socialising. As you scanned the crowd you recognised so many faces; Rhett and Link, markiplier, Dan and Phil!, Shane Dawson and just in the corner you spotted a familiar face, Gavin Free. You'd met Gavin in the early stages of your career and explained how you were a fan, you'd stayed in touch with each other and considered each other friends. Just as you were about to leave the indoor balcony Gavin looked up and saw you, he smiled widely and waved. You waved back and it was only then you noticed who he was standing with; the whole Achievement Hunter crew and a few others from Rooster Teeth. The rest of them didn't seem to notice that Gavin was looking up at you but just as you were about to turn and leave you're sure you spotted Ryan staring at you. You glanced back to check but he was looking the other way and came to the conclusion it was just your shitty eyesight playing tricks on you.

You promptly left the balcony area and Sarah walked you back to the main hall telling you that you were welcome to socialise in the main hall but had to report back by 10 to be prepped for the performance.

As you walked into the hall you felt hugely self conscious, you were alone again, surrounded by groups of friends, with people quietly murmuring your name. Just as you were about to turn and leave you heard a familiar voice shout your name, looking into the crowd you spied Gavin beckoning you over. Gavin told the story of how you'd met and became friends while you introduced yourself to everyone there, but noticed there was someone missing, "Ryan's not here?" you asked coyly as if you hadn't seen him already.

"Had to go fix some problem with the display," Jack explained. You'd forgotten that there was another room where creators were given spaces to display their channels and work for the investors that were also attending the night. You ended up spending most of your time chatting to the rooster teeth group; Geoff had even asked if you were interested in spending a day as a guest and filming videos with them, to which you'd practically agreed to before he'd even finished the question. Not too long later Matt Hullum appeared and told the group that they all had to go to the display for photos. Geoff attempted to slyly indicate to Matt that you were also there but totally failed. Matt Greeted you graciously and apologised for them having to leave. You said goodbye to them but not before you made Geoff promise to be in touch soon about your agreement.

You were about to leave having found yourself alone again but quickly found yourself in another group as Phil Lester spotted you from across the room and waved for you to join them. You'd been a fan of Dan and Phil long before you made it in music and once this had been established with both parties fangirling when you met properly for the first time at the Brit awards a year earlier you'd been friends ever since. You walked over to the pair and greeted them both with a hug and introduced yourself to the handful of people they were with.

Later you felt yourself getting tense again however and checked the time: 9.30. You decided you needed to get out and have a little time to yourself. Excusing yourself and heading towards the balcony you passed Sarah on the way and told her that that would be the place to find you. As you walked out onto the balcony you were glad to find that it was empty. You took a seat on a ledge that seemed like it used to be a bay window. You closed your eyes and quickly lost track of time in your own thoughts, until you heard some movement in the background. At first you ignored it for the most part until you heard a deep but gentle voice that you recognised, "Excuse me."

You opened your eyes and there he was in front of you: Ryan Haywood. It took all of your strength to not literally whimper right then.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit with you?" And then your heart melted; in your mind you always thought of Ryan as forceful and commanding but there he was in front of you for the first time being shy and somewhat bashful.

You shimmed back a touch, pulling your knees into your chest and smiled attempting to gather all the composure you could muster, "Of course."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said as he swung his legs up onto the platform to join your own.

"No, not at all," you replied with a small smile, looking into the distance, "I just needed a break."

"Too many people all in one place?"

"Exactly."

"I'm Ryan by the way," he extended his hand to you.

You couldn't help but laugh as you shook his hand, "I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah," you laughed, "Ryan Haywood. The Mad King. Ryan the," You motioned your hands to indicate the blank, trying to be overly dramatic to play off the fact that you were crushing hard, "guy," to which Ryan grinned in response, "I'm (y/n)."

"Well obviously I know who you are, you're like the biggest pop star on the planet right now."

"I mean that's a huge overstatement."

"Hey if you know me as well as you claim to, you know that I'm not that clued up on popular culture but even I was excited to find out you were going to be here!"

"Christ, no pressure then," you joked

Ryan shook his head and you both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he spoke up again, "Pick a light."

"Huh?"

He pointed out into the sky line in the distance, "Choose a light, what do you see?"

You looked at him skeptically but moved to face outwards. After a second pointed to a window in a building that looked like a small, old apartment "Okay that one third from the-"

"No no, you don't need to point it out," he said gently as he lowered your arm back down, "Just tell me what you see."

Again you looked at him confused and then turned back to the window you'd seen and thought for a moment, "I see a girl. In her late teens. She's been hurt and left broken so many times in the past that fixing herself is second nature. The pieces never quite fit together like they did before but they hold together enough to keep going. But this time it's different, totally different, nothing was broken, a piece was taken away. She carried on and didn't even notice it was gone until all the pieces that relied on the one that was taken started falling away and breaking again," you were so wrapped up in the tale that you hadn't even noticed Ryan slip his hand into your own until his fingers intertwined gave a gentle squeeze.

"You can really see that?" he says with just a hint of a smile, "You must have great eyes."

You rolled your eyes at him joking, "I'm playing your game, don't mock me."

Ryan turned and looked at you properly, "you do have great eyes though."

You rolled your head away to shrug off his comment shyly but came back to face him feeling your heart going like a pneumatic drill as he leaned in. It felt like you were moving in slow motion.

That's when you heard a voice calling your name. Sarah. You pulled back from Ryan but kept hold of his hand.

"We need you now," Sarah called as she saw you from the other side of the balcony.

"Okay I'll just be a minute," you replied sadly turning back to Ryan. "I wish I could stay but I have to..."

He pulled you back in but you shook your head, "Not like this," you whisper as you pulled away, "Find me later, I want to do this right," you squeezed his hand once more before letting go and hopping off the ledge.


	2. The Aftermath

After your performance you rejoined everyone on the main floor. It had taken what felt like a lifetime before you found the achievement hunter group again from so many others stopping to talk to you. It's not that you weren't grateful for their compliments you just had something else on your mind.

By the time you found the guys most of them were fairly drunk, you slipped into the circle next to Ryan who gave you a smile. Gavin proceeded to leap onto you and babble on about how good you were, you laughed along to his drunken state and wrapped an arm around his waist when he nearly face planted the floor. You held onto him for a few more minutes while you started talking to the others but when you glanced over at Ryan, who Gavin was now separating you from he appeared distracted and his mood seemed different. You must have missed part of the conversation as Michael bounded over and started chasing Gavin around calling him a dumb shit.

This gave you a chance to move closer to Ryan again who immediately took your hand and leant into your ear, "Shall we find somewhere a little quieter?"

You nodded and tried your hardest to suppress the huge grin that came across your face. Ryan lead you into the showcase room with all the displays in, it was empty and you guessed it was because by now everyone just wanted to party instead.

You barely had a chance to think before Ryan had pulled you close again. The kiss you shared was magical; your lips fit together perfectly and you felt sparks fly deep within as his firm but soft hands caressed your skin.

 

It had been a little over a month since you'd met Ryan and the others at the YouTube event. Geoff held good on his promise and said Matt was thrilled at the prospect of inviting you in as a guest. So you made arrangements to visit as soon as possible. And now was the time. Your day was hectic and non stop trying to fit in all the shows and achievement hunter episodes you were to appear in but it was probably the most fun you'd ever had.

You'd exchanged numbers with Ryan the night you met and stayed in contact but hadn't seen each other since. It was great to see him again and thankfully there was no awkwardness, if anything it was like you'd been friends for years. You spent a surprisingly large amount of the day with him, filming off topic and on the spot together on top of the lets plays but didn't have much time to talk properly.

Gavin had offered to put you up while you were in Austin and you'd accepted seeing as it sounded far better than staying in a hotel alone. This led to him suggesting holding a party at his house for everyone after your filming day and you agreed knowing it would be good to have a chance to get to meet and speak to a bunch of the rooster teeth crew outside of their work setting.

It was true, you did get to chat to everyone throughout the night which you appreciated but what you appreciated even more was the time you got to spend with Ryan. You appreciated him dragging you out to a dark corner of the back garden and making out like teenagers for what felt like hours. You appreciated when he asked if you had time to go out on a proper date before you left Austin. You appreciated the text that you got as you were climbing into Gavin's spare bed once everyone had gone home.

Ryan Haywood(1): Can't wait for our date. Sweet dreams x


	3. First Date

Ryan picks you up at noon the following day, he greets you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and as he opens the door of his car for you asks, "Have you had lunch yet?"

Your heart races at how gentlemanly he is being and reply, "No, I barely managed to have breakfast!"

"Were you feeling hungover?" he asks with an air of concern as he climbs into the driver's seat.

"Oh no, been much worse," you reply with a light giggle, "It was just a bit hectic this morning, Gavin was rushing around to go and do something super secretive that Meg isn't to know about."

"Hm, well good. I thought first we could have something to eat at this little place I know."

"Sounds perfect!"

The drive isn't too long and you fill the time talking about all sorts. You arrive at a quaint little place called the Cherrywood Coffeehouse, it's very pretty and the food is fantastic. You ask how Ryan found the place, he explains and spends most of the time telling you about the memories he has of being here with the others from Rooster Teeth.

Ryan pays despite how hard you try to argue, he turns down your offer to put at least one dollar towards the bill and you sulk telling him, "I'm going to pay for so much next time, just you wait."

"Next time huh?" He asks with a smirk. You blush intensely but he walks around the table and extends his hand to you. You take it and he leads you back to the car.

Once you're settled he reaches down the side of his seat and pulls something out, "Okay for the next part I need you to put this on," he holds a blindfold up.

You look at him questioningly but trust him with whatever he's planning, "You know if you're planning on murdering me you'll be in big trouble. A lot of people like me you know," You joke, sticking your tongue out playfully as you slide it over your eyes.

He chuckles and replies, "No, I promise. I just want it to be a surprise."

"At least you wined and dined me first. I imagine that is the polite way to kidnap and murder someone."

He laughs loudly in response and you feel his hand squeeze just above your knee. The blindfold means you both miss the huge blush on the other's cheeks.

It's less than ten minutes before Ryan stops the car and announces that you've arrived. He helps you out of the car and guides you for a few steps before he tells you to take the blindfold off. The light blinds you momentarily when you first lift the fabric from your eyes but then you recognise the building in front of you, "Stage five?"

"I thought we could hang out, play some games?"

"You're taking me on a date.. to your work?" You question.

Ryan shrinks into himself, embarrassed and mumbles, "I- I'm sorry. It's lame. We can- we could go and see a film instead if you still want."

You feel guilty immediately, you absolutely didn't mean it like that. Slipping your arm around his you say, "No, no it's perfect, I love it," and give his bicep a gently squeeze as you smile up at him.

His confidence returns immediately and leads you to the entrance keeping your arms linked. You smirk to yourself on the way thinking about how firm and toned his arm felt in your hand. Ryan leads you straight to the AH office, "So fancy playing some video games?"

You grin in response, "What you got in mind Haywood?"

Ryan goes to his desk but you stay in the entrance unsure of where you should go and when he realises he waves you over, "You can use Jack's desk." He runs through suggestions and you agree on portal 2.

"The only time I ever played portal was like four years ago and I was horrible at it," you warn.

"It's okay, I'll teach you," he smiles.

Within half an hour you've gotten the hang of it and Ryan is able to scoot his chair back over to sit with a better view of his own monitor but you notice he's still closer than he would ever sit to Jack. You carry on playing and once you finish the level you inch closer to Ryan and turn so you're facing pretty much side on to your screen, lifting your legs up to lay over Ryan's thighs. You catch his eye for a second before turning your attention back to the game blushing hard again.

You stay like that carrying on playing for nearly another hour before you sit up and stretch, "Can we take a break? My legs are going to cease up if I don't move soon."

"Of course," he smiles and gently sets your legs down, "actually I have an idea. I'll be right back."

You stretch your legs and wander around the office while Ryan is gone. He returns a few minutes later holding two nerf guns, "You have 45 seconds to hide, winner chooses dinner plans."

You laugh and take a gun and spare darts from him, "You're on," you say before running out the door. You cover a surprising amount of distance in the short amount of time, and find a good spot in the doorway of Barbra's office.

It's a few minutes before you hear footsteps, and you lean around the door frame just enough to spot Ryan down the corridor. You take a second before darting out and taking a shot at Ryan, it misses and he turns around immediately, "aha!" He shouts and runs in your direction. You squeal and sprint in the other direction.

You spend the next half an hour chasing each other around wildly, getting close a few times but so far neither of you have been hit. You think you've lost Ryan for just now but you're out of bullets and figure you'll have to retrace your steps and pick some back up. Just as you think the path is clear you sneak out and quietly tip toe around.

"Forgive me," hearing the deep voice behind you makes you jump and fall to the ground only seeing Ryan's face before a dart hits you on the shoulder.

"Ow," you groan half heartedly.

"I'm sorry," he says as he sinks down to sit on the floor in front of you, "are you okay? It looked like you hit the ground hard."

"I'll be fine, these little things pack a surprising punch though," you reassure him, rolling the bullet in between your fingers.

"You can shoot me back if you want."

You load the bullet into your gun and aim it point blank at his forehead, "Nah it's okay, I lost fair and square," you laugh sliding the gun away from you across the floor.

"You up for playing some more games?"

"Absolutely," you replied standing up. Ryan slipped his hand into yours and you made your way back to the office.

"So what are you in the mood for?"  
You think for a moment, "Well I like horror games but usually I'm too chicken to play them on my own."  
Ryan chuckles, "We can definitely do horror, you want to have a look at the options?" You nod and follow him over to his desk. He hands you his controller and you flick through the titles for a while before something catches your eye, "I badly wanted to play Until Dawn when it first came out but never did," you say thoughtfully, "what do you think? Too long or... shit?"  
"If that's what you want to play then go for it!"

"You sure? I mean you've played it before, I don't want to make you sit through it again if you hate it," you ask giving Ryan a questioning look.

"I don't mind at all," he says with a smile as you hand the controller back to him and he sets up the game, "I suppose I should redeem myself for last time anyway."

You laugh in response before adding shyly, "Well I think you need to hold me while we play, for like moral support and stuff."

Ryan chuckles with a smirk and says, "Okay, you sit on the couch and I'll put it up on the TV."

You make yourself comfortable as Ryan fiddles with cables and settings, a few minutes later the title screen appears on the monitor on the far wall, "Good," he mumbles to himself and walks over to the sofa handing you the controller, "all yours!"

You go about starting the game up and Ryan slides onto the sofa behind you, leaning his back against the arm rest. You shimmy back to sit between his thighs but clearly it doesn't satisfy him as he pulls your hips back so you're leaning against him fully. A smile forms on your lips as you feel his hands slide around your waist and you lay your head on his shoulder.

You take turns playing each chapter; it had surprised you at first when you tried to move away to give him room to hold the controller comfortably but he held you in place and rested his hands on top of your legs and carried on playing. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't spent a large amount of time watching his hands, observing how his fingers use the controls purely from memory. You'd also be lying if you said you didn't think it was pretty hot.

You make it through abut a third of the game with Ryan laughing at your panic and squealing and gently squeezing you when the jump-scares get you. It's a few hours in before your stomach rumbles loudly, "are you hungry?" Ryan asks

"Apparently so," you laugh, pausing the game.

"Shall we finish this part and then we can eat?"

"Sounds good to me," you turn your head to smile at him and resume playing.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"No, I don't mind, I do believe it's for you to decide anyway."

You feel Ryan nod, he's quiet for a moment before saying, "How would you feel about going back to mine and I can cook for us?"

You turn to face him again and say, "I'd like that."

 

Forty five minutes later you find yourself in Ryan's kitchen helping him prepare a meal. You chat away and Ryan asks you a lot of questions about what it's like in the music industry and you find yourselves sympathising with the strains that being in the public eye brings. He comments jokingly that you probably have it worse being more well known but you say not necessarily and discuss how you think in a weird way you see less because there's so much said about you that it all gets lost in the mass.

The show put on in the background gets ignored for the most part as you carry on talking while you eat on the sofa together and continues to be ignored as Ryan leans over you and connects your lips in a strong but so wonderfully soft kiss, you feel his tongue run against your lip and you part them slightly allowing your tongues to dance together beautifully.

It feels like you've been exploring each others mouths for hours but also somehow no time at all when he gently takes your bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away and lets it ping back into place. Ryan lays next to you and you rest your head on his chest as you lie together in a peaceful silence. And you're certain that you'd be perfectly happy to stay like this forever.


	4. The Interrogation

I had been three weeks since you were in Austin and most of the videos you'd filmed were released by now. A huge number of the comments were dedicated to discussing the chemistry between Ryan and yourself. You were pretty used to that sort of speculation going on so you weren't bothered by it although you were intrigued and rather amused reading some of the theories that were floating around. Ryan and yourself were still talking and texting, you even found the time to play online together a couple times.

Right now you were settling down to watch the podcast live and were pleasantly surprised to learn that Ryan would be featuring. Around an hour in you wanted to text Ryan; assuming his phone would be off while he was live or he just wouldn't have it on him you figured it would be it would be harmless and not distract him.

Watching the podcast.. It's making me miss your face x

A few minutes passed and you assumed that you had been correct, you were scrolling through twitter when you heard Burnie interrupt something Gus was saying: "Gus I'm going to cut you off right there because Ryan has just done something that's made me want to talk about it and to be honest what you're talking about isn't that interesting," you hear laughter in the background and Gus make some noises of protest as you put your phone down to pay attention.

"So for anyone who didn't see Ryan just checked his phone and smiled at it, now I appreciate other than the fact that I don't think Ryan has ever done that during a live show that doesn't sound all that interesting but I want to ask, what were you smiling at just then Ryan?"

You feel bad for it but giggle as Ryan becomes incredibly flustered and tries to hide it, "Is that any of your business?"

"I'm making it my business seeing as you have decided that whoever or whatever that was is more important than my podcast," Burnie replies and receives a round of 'ooooh's for his sass.

Ryan ducks his head in an attempt to hide his blush, "I was just reading a text."

"From anyone we know?" Ryan remains silent and Burnie laughs as he continues, "Okay well a lot of people want to know, what's going on between you and (y/n)?"

Still Ryan remains silent and you only just realise that you've been holding your breath the whole time.

Burnie still doesn't relent, "Most people noticed something between you, even suggesting that you were flirting?"

Ryan finally looks up, seeming more composed, "Listen, she's a nice girl. We get along, we've stayed in touch. What more do you want from me?"

Burnie looks like he wants to carry on the interrogation but Gus speaks before he gets the chance to, "I have to do an ad read."

 

A few minutes after the podcast finishes you hear your phone vibrate.

Ryan Haywood (1): You so owe me for that

To Ryan Haywood: Oops ;) x


	5. Fine Art

You finally have a weekend free after a month of working solidly and you had agreed to spend your time off in Austin with Ryan to make up for getting him into an awkward situation on the podcast the other week.

You text Ryan to tell him you're boarding the plane from LA and his reply comes just in time before you have to switch it off.

To Ryan Haywood: Can't wait to see you x

He meets you at arrivals and like a true gentleman takes your bag as he walks you arm in arm to his car. He kept his plans for the weekend a surprise but you work out on the drive that he's taking you back to the same coffeehouse you had your first date at, you fill the ride telling him all about the flight and how you ended up speaking to someone you'd worked out to be a fan from their constant squeaks and looks over at you on the plane while you were waiting on your bag. 

You'd taken a photo with them without hesitation but forgot that when word spread of you being in Austin for no apparent reason rumours started flying again.

Lunch was just as wonderful as you'd remembered from last time and gave you the chance to catch up together properly. You finished your drinks after paying and asked, "So what do you have in store next?"

You can tell Ryan wants to keep quiet and surprise you again but you give him a look and he caves, "I was thinking, I know you love art so I thought we could go to a gallery."

Your eyes light up and a huge grin forms on your face, it sounds perfect and so thoughtful. It's not like you'd really mentioned to him that you loved art galleries so he clearly had to do some research to plan this. "I take that as approval then?" he chuckles.

You practically drag Ryan away from your lunch spot and genuinely struggle to contain your excitement when you discover that the gallery just so happens to have an exhibition on for an artist you've been admiring lately.

As you queue to get in Ryan asks you about the artist and you recite all you know about them and their works and tell him how you're a huge sceptic when it comes to modern art and hate the shit that's just canvases painted one colour with a border around it, "If I could do it then it's not good art," you tell him and continue to explain how this person's work is different, how there is a deeper message you just have to try hard enough to understand it.

Ryan doesn't fully understand but tries his best and mostly just enjoys how cute you are when you get excited. He tells you this and you bump his shoulder bashfully, he wraps his arm around your waist and you continue to walk around like that.

After a few rooms you don't bother to ask if Ryan wants to move on after each piece, you realise that he's not analysing every detail quite like you are. Once you make your way to the classics and more well known names you find his interest peaks and you're able to discuss and appreciate the details in some more depth.

Ryan still doesn't quite see the works the same way you do but he tries his hardest to appreciate what you're saying but mostly he just watches you in awe of the way that you understand so much about art that he never could.

You don't realise this straight away however. You're nearing the end of the gallery when you turn to Ryan, "Isn't it so powerful?"

"I suppose so," he responds sounding unsure.

With a laugh you reply, "Have you been paying attention to anything Ryan?"

"Yes," he says with mock offence and squeezes your side as you roll your eyes at him. "Why would I bother with the stuff on the walls when the true masterpiece is standing right beside me?"

You can't stop the huge grin that forms but bury your face into the crook of his neck to hide and groan, "That's so cheesy."

He takes your shoulders and pulls you away to see your whole face, "You love it though."

"Maybe," you laugh as you slide your arm around his and hold onto his bicep.

Ryan takes you back to his after a long day together and almost immediately you find yourself wrapped up in each other's arms, stumbling up the stairs together with your lips colliding in a desperate kiss. You fall through the door to Ryan's bedroom before he pulls away.

Taking a look around the room you laugh, "Have you been burgled or do you just live like a teenager?"

"I'm sorry," he rushes around picking up piles of clothes and dumping them in the corner of the room, "I couldn't decide what to wear this morning."

You smile at the thought of Ryan trying on a bunch of different clothes to look nice for you where as you really just chucked on what was comfiest for you to fly in. A wicked grin comes across you face as you say, "Well don't get that excited, I'm not sleeping in it."

He turns and faces you, "Shit. Really?" You laugh and pull him close to reconnect your lips. His tongue darts into your mouth and you gasp, his kiss is so hungry but still so gentle at the same time, you've never experienced anything like it. You take a few steps back and your leg hits the bed, you allow yourself to fall back onto it and not once do your lips separate. Both of you carry on for a while before Ryan pulls you up to the top of the bed, sitting you in his lap. You moan softly as his hand strokes your inner thigh while his mouth attacks your neck, placing a mixture of soft kisses, quick nips and hard sucks all the way from your windpipe along your collar bone to behind your ear. 

A moan escapes you as Ryan discovers your sensitive spot, you feel him grin into your skin and he directs his attention there. You thread your fingers through his hair as your other hand slips beneath the band of his jeans. Ryan lets out a soft groan as you tug on his hair and he trails his own hand from behind your head to run up and down your sides before sneaking under your shirt and settling to cup your breast.

You soon grow frustrated at the clothes in your way and remove your hand from Ryan's jeans to pull at the hem of his shirt. He understands you and lets you lean back to lift his shirt over his head, you toss the garment to the floor and he proceeds to remove your shirt as well. You undo the clasp of your bra and he slides it off of you.

Ryan takes hold of your hips and keeps you in place while his eyes devour your body. He flips your positions around so you're lying and without hesitation his mouth moves down and clamps around your nipple, mindlessly your hips buck up and you feel him grin into your skin again.

Initially your hands roam Ryan's chest and back, appreciating every dip and valley of his lightly muscular form before dipping lower. You undo his belt buckle and then the button on his jeans, it gives you just enough room to slip your hand in and feel the growing bulge in his boxers. A few strokes and squeezes causes his hips to grind into your hand with a mind of its own.

Suddenly he sits up and undoes your own jeans, you lift your hips and he pulls both your jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. You try to reach up to remove Ryan's clothes but he move out of your reach, you pull a sad pout at him and he simply smirks in response.

The next thing you know his fingers are caressing your folds, his finger teases your clit, enough to stimulate you in all the right ways but light enough to leave you wanting more. You stretch your arms out, trying to grasp onto anything they can find, you reach a shoulder and an upper arm and your fingers dig in, nails leaving little marks. A hiss escapes your lips as Ryan slips a finger into you quickly followed by a second and it's his turn to moan, "Fuck you're tight."

Your hips move to meet his fingers and you reach his cheek, pulling him forwards. His lips over yours muffle the moan that his fingers draw out from you. Ryan's hands carry on their work as you reach down and tug his jeans off his hips. Evidently he can't bear it anymore either and sits up to toss his jeans to the floor.

While he is vulnerable you reverse your positions again and straddle his thighs, you see fire burning in his eyes as he watches you on top of him and you lean down taking his dick in your hand and swipe your tongue across his slit. His breathing grows ragged as you continue to tease him with your tongue. Beads of precum form on his tip and you raise your head to catch his eye, without breaking eye contact you lean back down and lap up the drops. Ryan moans loudly, "Fuck (y/n). I want, I need to be inside you."

You grin and respond, "I thought you'd never ask." You shift up and hover above his dick. His hands find your hips as your own hand gives his dick a few strokes and guides it to your hole. As Ryan pulls your hips down, enveloping himself in your slick core, your eyes meet again as you begin to raise and lower yourself on his dick slowly. His hands reach your breasts and he rolls your nipples between his fingers.

As you speed up your bouncing he chokes out a laugh, "Fucking hell, you are so tight, so good." It'd be a lie to say your stomach didn't flip at the compliment, he thrusts his hips up to meet yours causing you to moan in unison.

You feel his hands slide to your lower back and he whispers something but you miss it. "Sorry?" you pause and ask.

"Y- you're amazing," he clarifies sounding unsure.

You lean down and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Not too bad yourself," you tighten around him and he lets out a choked moan.

Ryan flips you onto your back and picks up the pace, he leans down and kisses you, gentle and passionate. A stark contrast to when he moves back to your neck, strong and dominant, you know you'll have bruises in the morning.

He slides his hands under your hips and lifts one of your legs onto his shoulder. The new angle means that Ryan brushes your spot with every thrust and you scream out his name.

Through his own grunts Ryan says, "Come for me (y/n). I want to hear you shout my name while you cum."

His fingers graze your clit and with his sultry tone it's too much, your orgasm hits hard and you're seeing stars as Ryan follows you to his high.

He rolls beside you and you both lay panting for a few minutes. "That was... Good," he chuckles.

You laugh with him, "Can say that again." Ryan gently caresses your cheek and brings your lips together in a sweet kiss. He pulls you in close to his chest and wraps his arm around your waist, you roll over so he's spooning you. He smiles and places a kiss on your shoulder and you squeeze his hand in return.

You've been laying quietly for a while and assume Ryan is asleep when a long shaky breath escapes your lips but you feel him shifting next to you and his voice comes out gently, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," your voice trembles as you reply.

He uses the arm draped around your waist to roll you over to face him as he lays on his back. You rest your head on his chest as his fingers brush your shoulder and feel the resonance of his voice as he asks, "What's up?"

The second that you pause for feels like an eternity before you're able to say, "It's just that... I haven't been... Happy. In a long time. And, and this is good." You're scared to look up at him for a sign that that was too much but he tightens his arms around you and places a kiss on your temple before tilting your chin up to connect your lips in a tender kiss.


	6. Tables Turn

Before you know it six months have passed since you first met and you can count on one hand the number of times you've seen Ryan in person. You've all but given up hope of anything serious happening between you which means you're kind of dreading this weekend. It's Gavin and Meg's wedding.

Ryan offers to put you up but you decline and book a hotel room instead.

Ryan offers to pick you up from the airport but you decline and ask Geoff instead.

You dodge Geoff's questions on the drive after he collects you about why Ryan isn't doing all of this and shoot him a death glare when he jokes, "Lover's tiff?" Geoff drops the topic after that.

You decide to avoid Ryan at all costs until you've had time to think about wether or not you definitely want to call it off between you. Funnily enough with him working and being friends with the groom that's not so easy.

The ceremony is beautiful and you don't see Ryan which you're relieved about. Throughout the reception you speak to Gavin's family for a while, one of his younger cousins is absolutely amazed and tells you that she's a fan of your music but didn't believe Gavin when he said he was friends with you, however most of the night you send with rooster teeth; it's the first time you've seen them since filming at studio five you realise, and it's nice to be able to talk to them properly again rather than just the occasional twitter reply.

After a while the crowd gets a bit too much for you so you decide to find somewhere quiet to compose your thoughts. You're looking at the floor as you turn the corner and hear a voice that makes you jump out of your skin.  
"(y/n)?" his voice is low and you struggle to read his tone.  
"Oh Ryan! You're going to give someone a heart attack hiding around corners like that," you try to joke.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to speak to you."  
You nod in response but stay quiet.  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks softly.   
"I- I don't think I can keep doing this."  
"What do you mean?" He asks and tries to take your hand but you pull it away.  
"This. You and me," you gesture between you both, "I don't get what's going on. One minute I think you like me, spend a weekend together and then it's weeks between and barely enough texts to organise the next time," you're wound up by the time you've finished speaking.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to mess you around," his stance changes and you can tell he is remorseful, "It's complicated, living in different states doesn't help, and you're this huge star, you could have anyone."  
"It doesn't have to be. I don't want it to be."  
"What do you want?"  
You take a step closer to Ryan so you're centimetres apart, you take his cheek in your hand and move in to give Ryan a gentle kiss, he returns the kiss after a second which sends a spark coursing through your veins. You pull back so that your lips are just millimetres apart, foreheads resting together and whisper, "I just want you."  
Ryan spins you around and takes your cheek in his hand as he pushes you back against the wall. His lips find yours in a hungry kiss and your stomach flips.


	7. Changes

You never used your hotel room in the end. At the end of the night Ryan took you back to his...

 

Ryan rolls to lie beside you and wraps you in his arms, you smile and nuzzle your face into his shoulder as you both lay panting. After a minute or so Ryan breaks the silence, "(y/n)?" you tilt your head back to look him in the eye, "Will, will you be my girlfriend?"

You giggle at first, the question sounds so out of place coming from Ryan, "Are you 14? Do people say it like that?" he laughs with you but you bring your hand to his cheek, feeling the roughness of his beard against the pad of your thumb, "Yes," you say sincerely.

 

The next morning you wake up before Ryan and it gives you time to think; it's not even been twelve hours since you and Ryan 'made it official', you're due to fly back to LA tomorrow and don't want to have to leave again so soon.

Once Ryan is awake he offers to make breakfast, you sit on the couch and do some research for the plan you came up with this morning. Ryan comes through with a tray of food and you can't help but appreciate how good he looks as he walks towards you, "See something you like?"

You stick your tongue out at him as he sets the food down on the coffee table and sits next to you, "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh," Ryan laughs as he picks up a slice of toast.

You slap his knee lightly, "Shh. It's good. At least I think it is, hopefully you will too." He quirks his eyebrow at you questioningly, "Okay so I don't want to go back to LA tomorrow."

"I don't want you to either." He's serious and it makes you smile.

"Good. So I was thinking, there's nothing that I'm doing in the near future that means I have to be in LA at all times... So maybe I should find a place in Austin so that we're not so far apart. What do you think?"

Ryan's eyes are wide when you look up at him, "I think you should just move in here."

The comment takes you by surprise and you can't help but laugh, "What?"

"I'm serious! Why not?" he grins and takes your hands in his.

"Because some people are together for years and still don't move in together!"

Ryan sits up like he's going to argue but seems to change his mind, you squeeze his hands and say, "I was planning on spending the week in Austin, I thought I'd get a hotel room but if you're okay with it how about I stay with you?"

"Well obviously either way I'd want you to stay here!" He replies as the smile returns to his face.

"Okay good. Anyway I'm sure after a week you'll be glad that we're not living together," you joke returning the smile.

"I don't know about that," he says with a smirk, pulling you into his lap for a kiss.

You spend the rest of the day just hanging out together, watching films and making out lazily on the sofa.

 

Monday you spend making phone calls, most of which end in you arguing with various members of your management team.

 

On Tuesday you wake up just in time to say goodbye to Ryan before he leaves for work and get the feeling that today isn't going to be any better than yesterday. When Ryan comes home he finds you cooking, "That smells amazing!"

You turn around and he gives you a quick kiss, "It's just nothing special, just spaghetti but thank you."

He leans against the counter beside you, "How was your day?"

"Ha. I threatened to leave the label today," you say like it's no more of a big deal than going grocery shopping.

"Oh," he moves behind you, wraps his arms around your waist and sways you gently from side to side, "how come?"

"They were being assholes," you pause and stir the pot, "don't seem to understand that I don't need to be in LA to write an album. I know it's because they want to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't reveal any of their dirty secrets," Ryan chuckles at your bluntness, "but yeah, I just told them I'd leave, they know that any label would sign me in a second so that shut them up."

"So what's the verdict then?"

"I'll tell you over dinner, it's ready to be served."

Ryan lets you go and bats you away when you go to plate it up, "You've had a tough day and you cooked it, this is least I can do."

You press your forehead to his shoulder, "Thank you."

"What about you, how was your day?" you ask as Ryan joins you at the table.

"Oh it was fine, lots of filming, nothing extraordinary."

"That's good."

"So what was the conclusion? Are you able to stay in Austin?" Ryan asks, clearly nervous for a negative answer.

"Yes," you reply with a grin, Ryan returns it and he's almost bouncing in his seat with excitement, "I have to go back on Saturday and organise a few important dates and things but other than that I'm free."

"That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, kinda scary but mostly exciting... I was hoping you'd help me look at some places? Local knowledge and all that?"

"Of course," he says excitedly, "we can search for some tonight if you want?" You nod in reply.

That evening you spend laying on the sofa with Ryan scrolling through property websites, by page two you found a place that you have your heart set on but come up with a list of four to view. Ryan offers to take Friday afternoon off to view the places with you, and by offers that actually means he decided and you caved after telling him like 7000 times that he didn't have to.

 

The next two days, after you've organised viewings, you have nothing to do so take the opportunity to drive around and explore Austin, figuring you should get to know the city that you're about to move to a bit better.

When Ryan comes home on Wednesday, he tells you that he got Friday off but not without an interrogation from Geoff. Ryan ended up telling him pretty much all of what had happened between you two but asked him to not tell anyone right now because he wasn't sure if you wanted it to be common knowledge. Together you decided that neither of you were ready to announce anything yet.

 

On Friday you're woken by Ryan's lips on your neck, you hum lowly and his head pops up, "Good morning beautiful."

You smile and in a croaky voice say, "Very good morning."

Ryan returns your smile and moves forward to kiss you passionately, as you sit up slightly you feel his erection against your stomach and can't help but smirk. "Mr Haywood, you seem to have a situation that needs tending to," your voice comes out breathless and you feel his dick twitch, "but we have things to do today, so I think we should multi-task a little."

He looks confused as you push him back to move off the bed, "Off," you demand pointing to his boxers. He does what you say as you strip the t-shirt you slept in and slip off your underwear, you bend over to give him a show and hear his low growl. You walk into the en-suite and turn on the shower, Ryan appears in the door and you motion for him to join you as you step into the shower. He follows your command, you press your hand against his chest so he is leaning against the wall and slide down to your knees. 

You give him a few strokes before your eyes find each other and you run your tongue up the underside of his cock. You swirl your tongue around his tip before sliding down as far as you could take him, you wait a second before swallowing around him causing him to moan loudly. You start bobbing your head slowly, teasing him. Ryan threads his fingers through your hair, after a few seconds he pulls you up to your feet and connects your lips roughly. His fingers find your folds and trail up and down, it causes you to gasp and allows his tongue to dip into your mouth. Too soon he removes his fingers and mouth and you whine.

He chuckles deeply, "Patience, baby," he turns you to face the wall, you lean down a little and arch your back. His hands roam your ass briefly and give a firm squeeze before he slides into you. Moans flow out of you as he builds his pace, everything feels like fire, so amazing.

"Those sounds you're making, I don't think I can hold on much longer," he grunts out between thrusts.

It takes you a moment to form a coherent thought before you can respond, "Me neither."

A hand snakes forward from your hips and you feel Ryan's fingers grazing your clit, "Fuck, Ryan!" Is all you manage before your orgasm hits and you're trembling from the waves of pleasure. You feel Ryan's thrusts becoming more erratic and you know he's close, you tighten around his dick and it sends him over with a loud cry of your name.

He pulls out and you both collapse to the floor, panting. When you're finally able to open your eyes you find Ryan staring back at you, you both laugh and he pounces on top of you, attacking you with kisses. After a minute you push him off of you, "Alright, alright, come on we've got things to do. I need to get clean not more dirty!"

He pouts, "Can't we share?"

You're about to agree before his hand is running up the inside of your thigh and a wave of desire runs through you again, it's not easy but you move into the stream of water, "You can't be trusted."

"Damn it!" he whines as he steps out, "I'll get you back for this!"

"Looking forward to it," you reply and wink at him over your shoulder.

 

Ryan drives; the first two places are nice but on the drive from the third to the last you joke that the photos on the website were definitely taken in a different place. The last one is the one you had your heart set on and as soon as you arrived you decided it was perfect, hidden but not too far away from the city and more importantly Ryan's house, seeing the inside only solidifies your decision, you can completely picture yourself living there. The estate agent gives you time to talk to Ryan but not before saying, "You two are such a lovely couple!" it takes you by surprise so you don't respond but Ryan thanks her and slides his arm around your waist.

Once she's gone you turn to him and repeat her words, "She just said you two are a lovely couple..."

"Yeah," he says confused. You simply nod and walk away from him, "What's wrong with that?"

You turn and smile at him, "Nothing. It's the first time I've heard someone call us a couple."

"Hm, you're right. Me too."

"I like it."

Ryan comes over to you and gives you a kiss which you smile into and he does the same.

"I also like this place," you say once you pull away from each other.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to take it."

Ryan pauses in thought for a second, "Well if that's what you want then go for it."

Within half an hour you're finished and agreed on your move in date being exactly two weeks from today. 

Later at home Ryan decides you should celebrate, you don't know what he's planning but once he takes your hand and leads you towards the stairs you understand.

 

Come Saturday morning you're not feeling like celebrating, you've had one of the best weeks of your life and you're not thrilled for it to be ending. Ryan takes you to the airport and you both try to postpone your goodbye for as long as possible but you know you have to go.

"You can tell me I was right now," you say, Ryan gives you a confused look as you expected, "you're glad to have me out your house now, right?"

"Wrong."

Damnit Ryan, why couldn't he just joke along with you? It was too sweet, hurt too much, to hear him say he didn't want you to go. Instead of saying anything you just hug Ryan, he engulfs you in his arms and you don't let go until you absolutely have to. Goodbyes are said and you glance back at Ryan for as long as you can before you have to turn and go through security.

Neither of you knew about the tears shed by the other once you were gone.


End file.
